1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an access control apparatus for controlling an access to an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the Internet and digital cameras are widespread, an image distribution service for uploading an electronic image to a server on the Internet, opening the electronic image on a website, and thereby enabling many people to view the image is used.
In the service, if a user who opens the image is to restrict viewing users, an access control using a password is popular.
The user who opens the image sets a password on a website for the access control, and notifies each viewing user whom the user wants to view the image of the set password by means such as a telephone or an email.
The viewing user who is notified of the password accesses the website and inputs the password, thereby permitting the viewing user to access the image and to view the image.
European Patent Publication No. EP614308A1 discloses a technique for controlling an access to an additional component for generating a high resolution image, using an authentication code, a key, and a password.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-195146 discloses the following technique. A subject image is photographed, registered (stored) as a secret key image, and made to correspond to stored secret information. When the secret information is to be viewed, an image equal in shape to the secret image is photographed. If the photographed image is compared with the secret key image and coincident with the secret key, a secret is unlocked and the secret information is displayed.